Last Call Casualty
by melissarxy1
Summary: A little story set after the KittyPete Wisdom breakup featuring the song the title is taken from. Very short but I think it captures what he probably went through. Rated for drinking and English slang. Enjoy. R&R please.


Author's Note- The characters belong to Marvel, except John who's DC's and the song is Bowling for Soup's

* * *

**Last Call Casualty**

_"You, you called me out  
__You said you're done with me  
__But I can't seem to remember anything at 3am"_

"I hate her," Pete growled. John merely arched an eyebrow at his favorite drinking buddy and poured them another shot. "She said she loved me…"

"Pete, we're British, and we're men, we drink," John said. "We don't talk about our feelings." They downed the shot and Pete poured the next.

"Sorry, mate. Thanks for comin' out."

"No problem. You said a night of drinking on you, how could I resist?"

Pete smirked. "Good point." His smile died out as he threw back the next shot.

"You should slow down, mate."

"Probably. I plan on drinking until I've completely forgotten about her… and how pretty she is in the morning… and how much I- Time for another shot." They both threw back another.

"Mate," John said, "forget her. Women just ain't worth it."

_"Am I that guy? The one that's happy hanging with my friends  
Then five drinks and I'm in love again."_

Pete looked down at his scotch. "I miss her."

"Snap out of it!" Pete glared at his friend. They finished the scotch in relative silence. Male bonding at it's best.

"Last call," the barkeep called. "Finish your drinks and get home you drunken wankers."

"He's so nice to his clientele," John snorted. "Let's get out of here." The two men stumbled out of the bar. John looked at Pete suddenly in horror. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm gonna call her," Pete said holding his cell phone and staring at the buttons in confusion. "What's her number?"

"She's _yer_ ex, you toerag. But you can't call her."

"Yes I can. Watch me." He started to dial.

_"So if I get drunk and call you up_  
_Don't get pissed and don't hang up  
__I know it's late but it's never too late to be  
__Another last call casualty"_

John snatched the phone away. "As funny as it would be to watch you make a fool of yerself I can't let you do this."

"Gimme my phone," Pete growled, his eyes glowing red.

John glared back, the air around him practically crackling with energy. "Don't threaten me, Wisdom. You'll get yer phone back when we get a cab." John held a hand up and a cab pulled over. "Go home, take a cold shower then call her if you still want to." Pete got into the cab and after brief thought, told the man where he lived.

_"And the days dragged on like a tail pipe band  
__The nights they ain't so long  
__And the taxi cab I'm riding in is blaring our favorite song again"_

"Breakup?" the cabbie asked. Pete was so depressed he didn't snap at the man, he just nodded. "She must've done a number on you." Pete grumbled something under his breath.

"Turn it up," Pete said. The song was one of Kitty's favorites by Peter Gabriel. He sighed.

"Here ya are," the cabbie said. Pete paid the man and stumbled out of the cab then managed to make it up the stairs to his apartment. He dropped onto the bed and reached for his cell when he remembered that John still had it.

"Wanker," he muttered. He grabbed the phone off the hook and stared at it for a few seconds the part of his mind that was still sober wondering if he should really be doing this. He called that part of his mind a coward and hit speed dial six. It rang five times when someone picked up.

_"I'm sorry a guy picked up the phone_  
_My mind couldn't leave well enough alone  
__And after the seventh time he hit 69"_

"Hello," Pete knew that voice. Piotr. What was he doing in Kitty's room this time of night? Pete hung up. Realizing that this was cowardly, he dialed back. "Who is this?" the thick Russian accent demanded. Pete hung up again realizing with a pang that Kitty must have deleted his number off her phone. Either that or Piotr was too stupid to look and see it. He leaned towards that one himself.

"Damn it," Pete muttered. He had hung up again. He dialed the number again.

"Who is this?" the Russian demanded angrily. "Why do you keep calling. Say something!"

"Put Kitty on."

"Who are you? Wisdom?"

"Put Kitty on."

"You sound drunk. You're not talking to her in this state."

"Not your call to make. Or is it your call now?"

_"He said if he finds me I'll be dead_  
_But I'm already in my head  
__Since he's the one that's lying with you in your bed"_

"Wisdom, you aren't making any sense, and you've hurt Katya enough for one day."

"Katya is she? You've been waitin' for this haven't you? You tinplated bastard!"

"Wisdom calm down."

"Not until I talk to Kitty."

He distinctly heard a female voice demand to have the phone. He knew that tone perfectly well. The Russian would have to have a death wish to disobey it. Sure enough soon a female voice came on the line. "Pete?"

"Kitty…" suddenly he was stone cold sober.

"_So if I get drunk and call you up  
__Don't get pissed and don't hang up  
__I know it's late but it's never too late to be  
__Another last call casualty"_

"You called and threatened Peter several times as far as I can tell," Kitty said flippantly. "Are you drunk?"

"Not so much anymore," Pete admitted.

"So what's up? Did something happen on your way home?"

_I miss you, and I love you. _"I guess I've just gotten so used to your voice being the last thing I hear at night."

"Oh," he could practically hear the blush in her voice.

"I shouldn't have said that," Pete said. "We're over and I'm going to respect that. Sorry I bothered you, love."

"Pete, wait."

"Goodbye, Kitty."

"Pete. If you ever need to talk to me, it's okay for you to call, anytime. I won't let Peter answer the phone, I promise."

"Yeah?" A bit of hope sprang up in Pete's chest. "I'll… be seein' you."

"Goodnight, Pete." He hung up feeling better than he had for a couple weeks.

_"So if I get drunk and call you up_  
_Don't get pissed and don't hang up  
__(another last call casualty)  
__I know it's late but it's never too late to be  
__Another last call casualty"  
_


End file.
